You Drive Me Crazy
by lilkawa
Summary: The Master can't understand why the Doctor, Jack and Martha won't just give up
1. Chapter 1

_Doctor Who_ doesn't belong to me

You Drive Me Crazy

The Master sat in the situation room watching his whole cabinet die from the poisonous gas. He was disappointed that he wasn't feeling as victorious and happy as he should have. 'I mean I managed to outwit the Doctor, steal the TARDIS and become Prime Minister of Great Britain. In a few hours, the whole world will bow to me, I will be Lord and Master of all,' he thought to himself.

Martha Jones called her brother Leo.

Leo Jones had somehow managed to evade capture but the Master wasn't worried about that. Leo Jones and most of the people on the planet would be dead soon enough. But this Martha Jones, she was tougher to care of than he had thought. Any normal girl would have broken when her loved ones were taken from her but not Martha; she was in hiding working against him.

He could understand the Doctor's motivation; the Doctor thought he could actually save the earth and all its inhabitants, as for Jack Harkness, that guy was just a freak, capable of who knows what. But Martha was a human being, one of the most selfish groups of organisms in the whole universe; she should have been easy to read. What was she even doing with the Doctor? How had the Doctor convinced her to travel with him?

The Master listened to her conversation with her brother for a few seconds then decided to make his presence known. As he'd guessed, the Doctor took the phone from her and spoke to him. The Master felt much better, he felt surer of his plan now, and he would get the Doctor and Martha to come to him. He wondered how they would do it. They would fail of course, all the odds were stacked against them, but watching them try to outwit him would be such fun.

0000000000000000000

The Doctor, Jack and Martha teleported onto the _Valiant_.

"So what is the plan now?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Find the TARDIS," Jack said promptly, "rescue your family and take care of the Master."

"No," the Doctor contradicted him, "I take care of the Master first, and everything else will fall into place."

"Okay," Martha said, "lead the way."

They made their way to the main deck; on the way there they found the TARDIS. Jack and Martha were overjoyed, this would make everything better. Jack opened the door and they looked inside the TARDIS. It was full of some very lifelike looking things. "What's wrong with the TARDIS?" Martha asked the Doctor who was looking at his transport and home in disbelief.

"The Master tampered with it," the Doctor whispered, "He's trying to destroy it. Making it useless, I know I limited his movements but I didn't think he'd take it out on the TARDIS. What exactly is he trying to do?"

They were still staring at the TARDIS when they heard a voice on the PA; "All crew up on the main deck. All crew up on the main deck."

"Let's go," Jack said to his companions and they continued on their journey. They found the stateroom easily enough.

"You're sure he won't see us, right?" Martha asked. They were standing outside the room.

"We're wearing the perception filters and besides he doesn't expect us to be here."

They entered the room. It was empty save for the Master, his wife, Clive, Francine and Tish Jones and ten soldiers with big guns.

"How kind of you to join us," the Master told them smiling. "Finally we're going to have some fun."

0000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

"Oops, I'm not supposed to be able to see you, am I?" the Master asked them, laughing. The Doctor, Jack and Martha were looking at him in shock.

The Master rubbed his hands together in glee. "I guess that throws a wrench on the whole surprise thing."

"Let my family go," Martha told the Master, "they have done nothing to you."

"That's true but neither have you, nor handsome Jack. In fact no one here, or on earth has done anything to me but that doesn't mean I can't do bad things to you. That's the beauty of being a Time Lord."

"What do you want from us?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." The Master said. "Absolutely nothing but since you decided to make the journey, I will have some use for you."

The Doctor had been silent all this time watching the Master, now he stepped forward and pulled out his screwdriver.

"I don't want to do this," he told the Master, "but you leave me no choice."

"At last," the said Master seeming genuinely happy, "although I must tell you old boy, that your screwdriver is useless in this case." He pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket. "Look at this, a Laser screwdriver and this is what it can do."

The Master pointed his screwdriver at Francine. Martha and Tish began to scream while the Doctor ran towards Francine.

Jack pushed the Doctor out of the way and the blast from the screwdriver hit him. He fell to the ground seemingly dead.

'Why are you doing this?" Martha asked the Master in tears.

"Quite simply because I can," the Master replied. "Because I can."

Martha went to check on Jack and he sat up in few minutes. "We have to do something," Jack whispered to Martha, handing her his watch, "get out of here; you can help us from outside."

"No," Martha replied, "I am not leaving you here."

The Master had been humming to himself while fiddling with his screwdriver, now he pointed it at the Doctor. "Get ready to look and feel everyone of your nine hundred years." He said smiling thinly, "it's just not fair that a nine hundred year old look as good as you do. It's quite greatly unfair, so I will do something about it."

Martha and Jack run to the Doctor.

The Master pressed a button.

The Doctor, Jack and Martha disappeared from _The Valiant. _

0000000

The Master watched in disbelief as the trio disappeared from the ship. 'I really should have had them strip-searched. Well, this only makes the game a little bit longer and more interesting.' He thought to himself.

The Joneses were in shock wondering what was going on.

The Master pulled a phone from his pocket and spoke into it. "Sector three point four seven, this is your Master speaking, the Doctor has escaped. I repeat the Doctor has escaped, find him. Now."

He listened for a while and then said. "Kill the others but bring the Doctor back alive. Bring him in alive."

Francine, Clive and Tish were bundled off and thrown in a cell.

0000000

The Doctor, Martha and Jack landed in a bus, the top deck of a tourist bus to be exact. They were the only passengers on it.

Martha looked around and said to her companions, "I don't recognize the scenery. Where are we?"

"Stratford-upon-Avon." Was the Doctor's prompt reply. "We're on our way to Anne Hathaway's cottage, if I'm not mistaken."

"But how did we get here?" Martha was puzzled.

"You're the one with the teleport device, you tell me," the Doctor replied. "We have to get back on _The Valiant_ and stop the Master."

The bus stopped and the trio stood up to get off. Martha and Jack never saw what hit them but they fell unconscious to the floor of the bus.

"Doctor," a voice said to him, as he made to help his companions, "if you would please come with us."

000000


	3. Chapter 3

The Master threw the phone across the room in anger missing Tish's head by mere inches. She ducked and he laughed at her. He couldn't believe the news that he had just received.

They had escaped; somehow the Doctor and his companions had managed to elude capture.

Someone was going to pay. Someone was going to pay very dearly.

The Master ordered the Toclafane to destroy the whole of Asia and Australia. He made the Joneses stand and watch.

"The more they hide," the Master said to them as he watched tears roll down their cheeks, "the more people you'll watch dying. This is their fault, not mine. Remember that."

The Master felt better. 'I should have begun destroying continents earlier.'

'Killing people is so exhausting it's time for some relaxation.'

"Time for track 35," the Master said and The Blue Danube began to play; the Master made Tish, Francine and Clive watch him dance with his wife.

A Few Hours Earlier

The Doctor stood up, turned and looked at the man who had a gun pointed at him.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked the man.

"Lieutenant Peter White, British Army." The man replied.

"Are you going to use that?" the Doctor asked him pointing at the gun.

White holstered his gun and said, "Please come with me."

"Let me check on my friends first," the Doctor replied kneeling. He lifted Martha off the floor and cradled her in his arms.

Martha stirred and looked at the Doctor. "What happened?" she asked him.

"You're fine now, that's all that matters."

Jack stirred and sat up slowly.

"Who's that guy?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"A Lieutenant," Jack replied.

"What does he want?" Martha asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" the Doctor told them.

"My orders were to grab the Doctor and to kill you two." White told them.

"So why are you disobeying orders?" Jack asked him.

"I just couldn't kill you in cold blood." White said. "Besides which you are unarmed."

The Doctor, Jack and Martha looked at him in silence. White decided to explain himself, although he couldn't really understand why he felt the need to.

"We were at the base yesterday night when my supervisor walked in with three files, your files. I was pulled off my other duties and told that this was an urgent assignment and that I was the best man for it. I read your files, you know, to understand what and who I was dealing with.

Martha Jones, human, medical student. There was nothing to indicate why you were a threat but I was supposed to shoot you on sight.

Captain Jack Harkness. According to the file you are an alien who plans to take over earth. There was an interesting side note. Apparently you cannot die. Nonetheless I was to try and kill you.

The Doctor. An alien without a name. You and the Captain were working together to take over the earth. I wasn't supposed to harm you at all, although you are a very dangerous and devious man."

The trio said nothing.

"I'm a soldier; I'm supposed to obey orders without questioning them at all." White continued.

"So why didn't you?" Jack asked him.

"I mean, I'm supposed to kill an innocent woman, a human being, without reason. Kill an alien who can't die and hand over another alien. I don't know about you but isn't there something wrong with that picture?"

"So what are you going to do?" Martha asked him.

White didn't reply.

"Surely you aren't going to kill us now. Are you?" Martha asked him.

"Of course not." White replied.

"I assume you have to report in soon." Jack said. White nodded.

"So what are you going to tell your superiors?"

"That you escaped."

"And they'll just believe you?" Martha was incredulous.

"They'll have no choice," White explained. "I was chosen for this mission because I am the only one who can see you."

"I wondered about that," the Doctor said. "How can you see us? We're wearing perception filters."

"Like I said," White told them, "I have some special abilities, which make me ideal for this job. I notice things which others cannot."

The Doctor looked at him and then nodded.

"I'll tell my superiors that the Captain overpowered me and you got away, but that will only give you a few hours head start. Harold Saxon, or The Master as he likes to be called, is very anxious that you be captured so you'll have to be very careful." White said.

"What about your men?" Jack asked him.

'Don't worry, I dealt with them earlier, I told them I would rendezvous with them later."

"Thank you." Martha told him.

"Don't thank me yet," White replied. "I was told to destroy, a teleporting device that you had on you." He pointed at the watch Martha was wearing. "So that you don't make any more surprise appearances on _The Valiant_, and I'm sorry but I am going to destroy it."

Martha nodded and handed it to him. White smashed under his foot and handed it back. "I guess you can repair it, can't you?" he asked the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and said. "This guy is starting to grow on me."

White gave them a lift to the train platform.

"Why are you really doing this?" Martha asked him. "You're going to get into trouble."

White smiled sheepishly and then pulled out a photo of Martha. Their files had had photos attached for identification and he was supposed to have destroyed them along with the files but he had kept Martha's picture.

"What can I say? I really wanted to meet you."

They arrived at the train platform and got out of the car.

"Good luck." White told them as they boarded. "I hope we meet again. And I'm sorry for hitting you on the head."

"It seems you have yourself a fan," Jack told Martha.

"I guess," Martha replied, smiling. "And he's so good-looking and tall, and his voice, unbelievably deep."

The Doctor shook his head at them. They were discussing the merits of Peter White. It was typical behaviour for Jack but he was surprised at Martha's reaction, he really thought she'd have more taste. Peter White was just a guy in a uniform.

Two Weeks Later

The Master looked up from the tenth report that had landed on his desk. It was about six inches thick like the previous nine reports. All of them were saying the same thing; the Resistance was becoming stronger, it had more and more cells coming up all over the world and one name was sticking out in bold, **Martha Jones**.

It seemed the people were listening to her. Martha Jones was becoming a force to reckon with, it seemed that the people liked her and believed her and were working with her, Jack and the Doctor against him.

'I should have killed her when I had the chance, a car accident, or maybe poison, whatever. She's just a mere girl but somehow she's destroying everything I've worked for.'

The Master looked out of the window of _The Valiant_. Maybe it was time for the Master to visit his people.

It was time for the Master to walk on earth.

000

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I truly hope it makes sense.**

Martha was exhausted, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a good night's sleep. With the injured people they had to take care of, finding food and medical supplies as well ensuring that they were not captured, things were pretty tight.

It had been a long few months.

Jack was very useful in directing the troops, training the people and the fact that he didn't die was also a definite plus, they could always send him out first or last depending on the situation.

The Doctor was the man with the plan and he was in charge of the technical aspects and he had worked hard to repair the teleporting device as well as making other machines. It wasn't easy to find the proper equipment but they were doing their best.

000

The London Resistance lived in an underground bunker that Peter White had found for them. Peter White had been a godsend, he got them food and other supplies; alerted them to danger and when they caught he always helped as many as he could escape.

Surprisingly Martha was the spokesman, if you will, of the group and it was because of her that they had many people willing to risk their lives for the Resistance. People were drawn to her, her strength and kindness, the fact that she was a human being also didn't hurt.

Almost without knowing how, Martha starting telling stories about her adventures with the Doctor and how he always helped to save the day.

One evening after supper Martha was walking in the corridor of the bunker when she found two little girls of about six or seven years crying in the corridor. She asked them what was wrong. It turned out that when they were running they had lost track of their parents. Martha had carried them, found an empty bed and began to tell them a story, by the time she was through everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing to listen.

That began the pattern; there was story time every evening after supper. Sometimes Jack took over when Martha was not feeling up to it but the people preferred to hear Martha speak. Her stories were so interesting and full of hope that the people repeated them to others and that was how Martha Jones began to become one of the most well-known people in the world.

Following the Doctor's plan, the Doctor, Jack and Martha with Peter's help went to the rest of Europe and to America and there they helped the people with supplies but mainly they gave them hope.

Everywhere people talked about Martha Jones and of course the Doctor and Jack, and the Resistance grew in strength and numbers.

000

It was on a Thursday that everything went wrong. The Doctor, Martha and Jack had just returned to England a few days prior.

The Master sent a message that he was going to speak to his people at 2pm, and all the people were gathering to listen to what he had to say.

"I think this will be a good time for me to get those parts I've been looking for," the Doctor told Martha.

Martha nodded, but she was worried, she didn't want him to leave her but she knew he had to go. "Come back to me," she told him, and hugged him fiercely. "Make sure you come back to me in one piece."

"I will," the Doctor told her and he walked away.

The Doctor got to the door and he turned back and walked back to Martha and took her into his arms and kissed her.

"I'll be seeing you," he whispered to her and left.

Jack had left earlier with three other men to pick up some medical supplies and food.

Martha was in charge of base camp.

At around 1.30pm, Martha and the rest of the people at base camp were standing in front of the 14 inch TV which the electrician was readying so that they could hear the Master, when two of the men who had gone with Jack burst into the room.

"Martha," one of them Ryan, a twenty year old art student, called out.

Martha turned and run to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. "What's wrong? Where's Jack?"

"They were waiting for us, they were at the store and as soon as we arrived, they opened fire. Jack and Rick were hit. We had to leave them there."

"But why?" Martha asked him, "Why did you leave Jack, you do realize that he was not dead?"

"They took him, after shooting him they carried him off." Ryan told her. "I am so sorry."

Martha hugged him and told him it was okay. 'At least Jack cannot be killed but I hope the Doctor is fine.'

000

The Doctor opened the computer warehouse door using his screwdriver and told the two men who were with him. "Pick only parts that are complete, leave every broken part behind."

Bill and Bob nodded and began to look at the computer parts and other electronic equipment.

"Also pick parts that we can actually carry with us." The Doctor added.

The warehouse was impressive, even the Doctor had to admit; it had everything he could ever need. 'I wonder if I can convince Martha to move base camp here.'

He looked around again and thought. 'Maybe not, this place is too open. Peter White chose the right place for us.'

The Doctor smiled to himself and began to pick up parts.

He never knew where it came from; one minute the Doctor was smiling, whistling softly, as he put things into a bag and the next he was on the floor shaking. The soldiers didn't even bother to do anything to Bill and Bob who were watching them in horror.

"Why don't you go back and report what you've seen?" one of the soldiers told Bill and Bob as the soldiers carried the Doctor out of the warehouse.

000

When Martha saw Bill and Bob enter the room running she just began to cry.

"He was taken, wasn't he?" she asked Bob, hoping beyond hope that she was wrong.

'I'm so sorry," Bill told her tears running his cheeks.

'I'm next.' Martha thought to herself. 'I'm next and he's going to kill me.'

000

At 2pm exactly the TV began to broadcast.

"Citizens, rejoice, your Lord and Master is speaking to you from on high."

All the people waited for the Master to speak.

"Martha Jones," the Master said, "yes, you Martha Jones." He paused and Martha who had been standing a little ways away from the screen moved closer.

"This is for you."

The camera moved and focused on Jack. He was chained to walk and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. When he saw the camera focusing on him he winked and smiled, tiredly.

The camera moved and focused on the Doctor. He was standing facing the Master defiantly. The Master smiled into the camera and then pulled out his Laser screwdriver and pointed it at him. The Doctor shrunk until he looked like a six year-old with the aging disease.

Martha looked at the screen with tears running down her cheeks.

"How can that inspire hope in anyone? Answer me that Martha Jones." The Master laughed and the transmission was cut.

Everyone in the room was looking at Martha.

"Well at least they're still alive." She told them smiling weakly.

'Thank God, the Doctor is still alive.' Martha thought to herself.

000

That night Martha barely slept. She really missed the Doctor and Jack. It seemed as though the whole weight of the world was on her shoulders. 'I don't know if I can do this alone.'

The next day Martha set out as planned. She was on her way back to Germany; Peter insisted on going with her.

"I can't let you go alone. The Doctor would never forgive me if I did."

"How would he know?" Martha asked him.

Peter shrugged but still insisted on going with her.

"I'm sorry about Jack and the Doctor." Peter told her.

"They're still alive that's all that matters."

Martha smiled softly remembering a conversation she'd had with the Doctor. "The people believe in you," the Doctor had told her, "what's more they actually like you."

Martha had smiled at him not quite believing him. She could see the way people looked at her when she spoke about her travels with him, how they were willing to help even at great personal cost but she still couldn't believe it.

"You're my greatest weapon," the Doctor had said, "Indeed the only weapon I need to destroy the Master. Be strong, I'm depending on you."

She remembered the way he had looked at her as he spoke those words. It had been two weeks before he and Jack had been taken. Maybe he had known that she would have to do it alone at some point.

Two Weeks Later

"Martha, we have to go back home." Peter told her. They were still in Germany where Martha was meeting with the leaders of the Resistance from all over the world.

Martha looked at him and smiled. "Peter, we're wrapping up tonight. Tomorrow we'll go back home."

Peter didn't like it but he had no choice. Martha was determined not to let the Doctor down.

Later that evening Martha had told them two stories, one about the future of mankind and how they had survived global warming and one from the past where a deadly pestilence had been eradicated. After that she fell on the bed that had been prepared for her thankfully.

The stillness of the night was shattered by gunshots. No one in the house made a sound, hoping that the gunfire was just a fluke.

"Martha. Martha Jo-ooones." A voice called out.

Martha's heart beat so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest.

"Martha. Martha Jo-ooones." It was the Master.

"Come out or I will kill everyone in there right now." He continued.

Martha sat got immediately pulled on her boots and walked to the door.

"Martha I can't let you do that." Peter told her.

"Peter, he'll kill all of us if I don't."

"We're dead anyway."

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'm still going out."

Martha smiled at all the people in the room, hugged Peter and thanked him for everything and then walked out. The Master and some soldiers were outside waiting for her.

"Martha Jones, I wonder whether to shoot you now or wait until your family and Doctor Dearest are in the room."

The Master skipped and then put his hands behind his back whistling. He took a coin out of his pocket. "Heads, I take you back to _The Valiant_. Tails you die, right now."

He threw the coin up in the air. He watched it go up and caught it on his hand.

"Heads." He smiled at her.

"Now all the people you love will get to say goodbye to you in person."

000


	5. Chapter 5

Martha boarded _The Valiant_ and was surprised to find that everything looked pretty much the way she had left it. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen her parents and Tish in months. They looked tired, like living in close quarters with the Master had taken its toll on them.

The Master stood on the landing and had Martha brought before him. The Joneses were assembled in the room as was the Doctor. He was locked up in a cage, like an animal. Captain Jack Harkness was absent, Martha guessed that the Master didn't want him to try and mess up his plans.

"Martha Jones," the Master told her, "I am glad to see you. It's been a while." The Master made it seem as though they hadn't come aboard _The Valiant_ together, a few minutes earlier.

Martha said nothing; she just looked at the Master.

"Kneel before your Lord and Master."

Martha got onto her knees.

"This child, Martha Jones, will be the first one to be sacrificed." The Master said. "The first - no, no, my first blood, the beginning of the new rule. The Master in total control of his creation."

The Master pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at Martha.

"Goodbye Martha Jones, I must say that you will not be missed." He looked at the Doctor, "this is for you."

Martha bowed her head, ready to die. Then she lifted it and smiled at the Master. This was it. It was now or never.

"Now," the Doctor shouted.

Martha lifted her right hand; she was wearing the teleporting device on her right hand. The rays from the Master's screwdriver bounced off the device and three things happened at once.

Martha Jones crumbled to the ground, dead.

Tish screamed, "No, no." She had tears running down her cheeks. Francine and Clive watched their daughter crumble to the ground in silence, tears running down their cheeks. The Master watched them cry, and laughed.

Jack Harkness pulled at the chains that were holding him and rushed at the men who were pointing guns at him. They dropped the guns in fear. Jack picked up one of the guns and made for the room where the TARDIS was being stored and shot down all the lifelike things that were in it.

The Doctor changed from the old childlike person to his normal self, blue suit and all.

The Master looked at the Doctor in disbelief.

"What have you done!" The Master shouted. "What have you done?"

"It was all you my friend," the Doctor told him. "You did this."

"No." The Master said, shaking his head. "You have spoilt everything. Gallifrey is now lost to us forever."

The Doctor walked towards the Master and held out his hands to him.

"Come." The Doctor told the Master.

The Master shook his head. He looked around the room and saw the Joneses crying. They had gathered around Martha's lifeless body and Tish was holding her sister in her arms. The Master smiled.

"It seems I have won, after all. Your precious Martha Jones is dead. Dead."

The Doctor glanced at Martha and felt his hearts almost burst within him. He had been avoiding looking at her, hoping beyond hope, that ignoring her would make it less real, that it would make her alive and not dead. He would make this right for Martha; he vowed silently, he would or die trying.

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and pointed it at the Master. The Master laughed and pulled out his screwdriver.

"You're such a fool," the Master said, "What makes you think your screwdriver will work now when it has failed all the times before?"

"Oh, I don't know," the Doctor replied, a determined look on his face. "Hope can make a guy do crazy things."

The two Time Lords stood facing each other. They were each holding a screwdriver. They pointed them at each other, and they both smiled.

_The Valiant_ began to shake; everyone else in the room apart from the Time Lords fell to the ground. It went round and round.

"Hold on to something," the Doctor shouted. "Hold on tight."

00000

The Doctor, Martha and Jack entered the stateroom of _The Valiant_. It was empty save for the Master, his wife, Clive, Francine and Tish Jones and ten soldiers with big guns.

The Master looked at the Doctor in disbelief. "You didn't!" He shouted at the Doctor. "You didn't do what I think you did!"

"Doctor, what's going on?" Martha asked him. "Haven't we done this before?"

"Yes, we have gone back in time, to the time we first came aboard _The Valiant_." The Doctor replied.

"No." The Master shouted. "You can't do this."

The Doctor walked towards the Master, who was rooted to the spot not quite believing what was going on, and took his hand. The Doctor and the Master disappeared from the ship.

00000

The Master and the Doctor landed on a moon.

"What are we doing here?" the Master asked the Doctor.

"I can't let you destroy the earth," the Doctor said. "I just can't."

"Listen to yourself," the Master replied, "when did you become so weak_, I can't let you destroy the earth_. What about our home? Where we you were when it was destroyed, did you fight for it as you have done numerous times for earth?"

"Of course, I did." The Doctor replied. "I did my best."

"Well your best wasn't good enough, it's my turn now."

"I can't let you do that." The Doctor repeated.

"You can't stop me." The Master told the Doctor.

"No, I can't, but they can." The Doctor said.

While the two Time Lords had been speaking, three women had landed on the moon. Now they stood in front from the Master and smiled at him.

"Come with us," one of the women said to the Master.

"What if I refuse?" the Master asked her.

"You know you can't refuse," the women said, "just save yourself the pain of being dragged against your will and let's go."

00000

Tish run to her sister. "I saw you die, Martha. I thought you were dead." Tish told her over and over.

Jack got some of the soldiers and they went to the room where the TARDIS was being kept and they freed it from the Master's bondage.

A few minutes later the Doctor returned without the Master. He made straight for Martha Jones. "I thought I had lost you." He told her, hugging her fiercely.

"Never." Martha replied hugging him back just as hard.

"What's happening?" Tish asked the Doctor. "It's like we've gone back in time yet I remember what happened in those months."

"Yes," the Doctor told her, "we were in the eye of the storm. We really went through those months."

"I died, I really died." Martha said.

"Thankfully, it was only for a few minutes." The Doctor replied, taking her hands in his. "I don't think my hearts would stand it if you actually died."

000000

The Doctor stood in the TARDIS thinking over the events of the past few months. It had been long but they had survived.

Martha left her mum's house and entered the TARDIS. Jack had said his goodbyes earlier.

"So I guess you're off now." Martha told the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded.

Martha walked towards him and hugged him.

"Thank you for saving my life, again." Martha told him. "Thank you."

"I couldn't have done it without you. You saved us all Martha Jones."

They stood in silence for a while and then Martha turned towards the door. She got to the door and touched it and turned to face him.

"Goodbye Doctor."

He nodded and said, "Goodbye Martha Jones."

She smiled at him and opened the door.

"Martha."

She turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" she replied.

"How about we spend some time together, here, on earth?"

Martha was stunned, she had hoped that he would ask her to continue traveling with him, but she had thought that it was all in vain.

She held out her hand to him.

"Let's go."

Together they walked out of the TARDIS onto the quiet London Street.

**I'm sorry about Peter's absence but I failed to find the right way to include him. As for Martha, what can I say…..?**

**Forgive all the gaps and mistakes…**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
